Misunderstood
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Teen AU Sherlock doesn't understand why he's different. It's up to his friends to explain to him that he's not the problem.


**Much thanks has to go to ****Sop12345d for being a great beta and making my work better. **

* * *

Molly was sitting in the school library when she felt her phone vibrate. _Sherlock's done a running. Got picked on in class._

She sighed at the message from John and packed her books up. _I'm on it, you handle them, I'll find Sherlock. _She got up from the table and went in the direction of the science labs, searching until she found an unused one. She pushed the door open and saw his curls at the far corner a book opened in front of him.

She knocked on the door to announce her presence and he looked up quickly as she gave him a soft smile. "Hey," she greeted, watching him as he stared at her sadly. "Can I come in?" she asked, knowing sometimes he needed his space. This time, he just shrugged and returned to his book.

"Sure." He mumbled and Molly closed the door and flipped the lock, just in case.

"Did John call you?" He asked as she approached, watching her take a seat next to him.

"He told me you did a runner from class. I had a free period, so I thought I'd come and keep you company," she explained and Sherlock nodded and slouched back into his arms to stare at the book he clearly wasn't reading. Neither said anything and Molly knew from experience that if and when Sherlock was ready, he'd open up to her. She just had to wait.

"Why doesn't anybody like me, Molly?"

She was surprised by his sudden question, not expecting to have him talking so quickly, but watched him play with the corner of the book for a moment before answering. "Lots of people like you Sherlock," she stated and watched him still his movements before glancing at her briefly.

"John and Mary like you. Irene really likes you. Philip and Sally like you. James and Greg enjoy being around you, when you're not being insulting to them," Molly explains and Sherlock just sighs. Molly moves her chair closer and puts a hand on his.

"I like you," she states and Sherlock lifts his head to look at her. "Actually, I love you, so maybe don't be so hard on yourself," She offered, giving him a gentle smile and squeezing his hand. "The question you're actually asking is why do those jerks in class not like you?" Sherlock sighed and stared at Molly for a second.

"And what's the answer? What's wrong with me, that I can't connect with people?" he asked sadly and Molly tugged his chair so that he turned to look at her for a serious conversation.

"It's not that you can't connect with them, it's that they can't connect with you. They can't see what makes you amazing," Molly said honestly and Sherlock just looks at her sadly, the words not really hitting home.

"I'm serious, Sherlock, do you know one of the main reasons that I love you?" she asked and Sherlock shook his head silently and Molly reaches to take both his hands in hers, running her thumbs gently across his palms.

"Because you understand me like no one else does, Sherlock." She sighs and looks at him so lovingly. "If I come to you, excited about an article in a medical magazine, you don't get creeped out by my enthusiasm, you don't tell me to do anything different, you don't ask me to fit in. You let me enjoy what I enjoy. I'm allowed to be nothing but myself around you," she admitted, leaning forward to rest her head against Sherlock's.

"You don't have to fit in for them Sherlock, they're the ones that don't understand you and that's their problem. The people who care about you, we like you exactly as you are," she assured him and Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes and Molly leant forward and wrapped her arms around him as he buried his head in her shoulder and wrapped his own arms around her.

"We love you Sherlock, and if nobody else can see why, that's their problem. You don't deserve them if they don't like you," she explained, kissing his temple as she ran a comforting hand through his hair and felt him sigh into her shoulder.

"John's probably shouted at them and threatened their lives, if that makes you feel better," Molly whispered a couple of minutes later and Sherlock laughs into her shoulder.

"It does a little bit," he mumbled and Molly smiled. At least that made him feel better.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, comments much appreciated. **


End file.
